Response to Shinigami's Yaoi Fanfic Challenge
by ilvie-chan
Summary: Quatre's all alone when Heero comes home from a mission. Quatre's drunk? And why's he so upset?


Here's my response to Shinigami's Yaoi Fanfic Challenge, it didn't quite work out as a drama, though a follow up to it may be. It turned into more of a romance. Anyway, enjoy!   
*********************************************************************************************** 

It had been a long night, and a lonely one at that. Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Duo were all out on missions. Quatre was not used to being alone, having grown up in a house with more than a dozen sisters. He was finishing the last sip of whatever alcoholic beverage it was that had fallen into his hands on his third trip to Duo's supposedly hidden stash. Duo had never really bothered to hide it from Quatre, after all, such a sweet, gentle guy wouldn't drink. Quatre sighed out loud. That was something he really couldn't deny, under normal circumstances, he'd never even think of getting drunk. He thought back to just before Trowa left for the mission: 

_"I'm leaving. I can't take this any more. Quatre, you have expectations of me that I can never live up to. I thought…that maybe we could make it work. I know better know. Go back to reading your sisters' romance novels, and keep dreaming of finding someone like their heroes." With that, Trowa had turned around and left. Quatre had definitely not been expecting that, at the most when Trowa requested to talk to him quietly, he had thought it was maybe for a quick farewell, not a good bye.___

"I suppose I should be thankful that our relationship wasn't farther along. I didn't expect anything out of him, other than he be himself. Couldn't he understand that?" At any other time he would have cried, but his tears were all gone by now, and he stood in a puddle of self-recrimination. 

Not knowing of his fellow pilot's plight, Heero was unlocking the back door and swearing under his breath. "That's the last time I go undercover at a day care center." He had peanut-butter all over his clothes and some in his hair. "I suppose I should be glad I got out of there before I lost my temper." He slipped into the kitchen and pulled his jacket off, grimacing at the damage. "Maybe I can find a landroumat somewheres." As he laid the jacket down on the counter, he thought he heard a voice coming from the other room. He pulled a gun out from the pocket of his jeans and slipped towards the living room. His eyes widened as he was finally making out what he heard, "How could I have been so stupid!?" This rhetorical question was followed by the sounds of something breaking. 

Heero recognized the voice immediately and at the sound of glass breaking, he lunged into the room, only to come face to face with a surprised Quatre holding a broken bottle. His hair hung limply and drenched in sweat, "Hee-Heero, what are you doing here?" "Quatre…?" Heero asked in surprise. Then realizing he had asked a question, "My mission was successful. Obviously yours wasn't, what's wrong?" Quatre blinked, it had to be the booze, Heero acting concerned? "It's nothing." Heero started picking up the pieces of glass, "Nothing huh?", he asked, voice inherent with irony. Quatre blushed. "It's just, well,.." "Is it Trowa?" Heero interrupted. Once again Quatre was taken by surprise. "Yes." 

"Let me guess, he gave you a speech about not being able to live up to your expectations and left?" Quatre nodded, confused. "How did you know?" Heero snorted, "Duo gave me that same speech, but it was after I had caught the two of them together. I don't know how to break it to you, but he was using you as a cover." "Ah." Quatre said quietly. He threw the remainder of the bottle at the wall in one last fit of rage, "Trowa, why do you do this to me? Toy with my feelings and throw them in my face!" Heero watched him impassively. "Feel better now?" Quatre looked up at him and to Heero's surprise, he grinned. "Actually I do. Let's go watch a movie." In a bit of a daze Heero followed Quatre to the upstair's bedroom, where the biggest t.v. was. 

"Let's see, what do we have…. Hey Heero, ever watched the Labyrinth?" Heero hadn't and he didn't really want to, but seeing the barely controlled emotions in Quatre's eyes, he decided not to break the delicate balance holding them in place. 

As it turned out Heero thoroughly enjoyed the movie, and by the final battle he had lost his dignity enough to start a pillow fight with Quatre. Something he remembered Duo doing sometimes that had always made him feel better. Unfortunately he underestimated Quatre's tactical abilities and allowed him to get all the ammo. So he decided to resort to Dirty Tactics. He tickled Quatre mercilessly. It wasn't long until both boys were rolling around on the floor and laughing uncontrollably. 

Heero had Quatre pinned to the ground and Quatre's laughing face upturned towards his. Heero leaned down and captured Quatre's mouth with his. Quatre's eyes shot wide open and he made a small sound of protest, which was soon lost under Heero's skill. He's rather….experienced at this. The kissing continued on until they had to break away for breath. The two were staring at each other, panting in shock and exertion. Then Quatre got up and ran for the bathroom where he threw up. Heero laughed, "Can't hold your liquor?" His only response was a muffled growl. 

When the other pilots returned, Trowa was expecting to see a heart-broken Quatre who'd welcome him into his arms with little or no expectations, instead he and the others walked in on Heero and Quatre eating popcorn and watching the late night movie. A romance with lots of shooting and explosions. And wonder of wonders…Heero was laughing? Duo stared at him in shock. "Oh hey guys," Quatre said finally noticing them. "Hey…." Was the response that issued from two mouths, the other boy only nodded curtly on his way up to the room. Heero glanced at them from the corner of his eye then turned his attention back to the movie. 

"It has been going on like that for almost three months now. I'm going to be late meeting Heero at the lake, are you sure you don't want to join us swimming?" Quatre asked Trowa sweetly. "No." Trowa shook his head and watched the small blonde dash out the window and wonder where he went wrong. Just then Duo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, watching the same blonde jealously. I won't let you take Heero from me too Quatre…… 

Heero looked at his watch impatiently. Where was he? Then he saw Quatre running towards him with a smile on his sweet lips.When he reached him, Quatre turned his face up for a welcoming kiss, before he obliged, Heero asked himself, how can someone love me this much? That was a question who's answer Heero would never know.   



End file.
